FirbisCZ
Firbis, better known as Frazzle53, is one of the oldest still active players, joined the server on April 6th 2019. After about two hours of getting away from spawn and talking to Penguin and other players he was contacted by a player called Ivanuss. He asked him to join his new base that he called Kallekot and Firbis accepted. He spent the rest of his day walking on foot to the nether highway Ivanuss built and died right before reaching it, quit and tried again the next day. History Kallekot Firbis reached Kallekot on April 7th 2019 and was welcomed by Ivanuss and iCodeViper , the only other members. Firbis started building structures around the base in a "cobblestone quarter", starting with a small watchtower and continuing with his house, farms, skyscrapers, and most notably churches. After Ivanuss stopped playing Firbis knew the base wouldn't last much longer and after iCodeViper joined Phoenix Firbis decided to go out on his own, with plans to go as far away from spawn as he could and build a base there. On His Own Firbis spent about a month roaming around the Minecraft world on his own, building several underground bases and ending up in a base he called Pradno. He wasn't very motivated to continue playing as he lost all his gear in the nether on the first week of being alone and so when iCodeViper messaged him about a new group he was in Firbis happily accepted the invitation. Passione Firbis got to Passione's base on June 9th 2019. He started liking his basemates a lot and had a good feeling about how long this team would last. He spent his time at the base, usually building small structures to make it look more lively and look like a proper city. He also built the Passione Cathedral there, a cathedral that was supposed to be bigger and greater than the Kallekot cathedral but is now one of his builds Firbis likes the least. Not only was the cathedral rushed but on the day he finished it, June 20th, the base was found and raided by Frazzle53, which was the last nail in the coffin of the group. Firbis was heartbroken as so much of his work was burned down and destroyed. The group moved to a different location and iCodeViper with Seyiadragon started making plans to split which Firbis joined, angry at the fact the group was constantly picking fights with other people. Before the three of them split from TipTopBop and Actzol Firbis started working on what was to be his biggest project yet, a massive cathedral bigger than anything he has ever built before. He managed to build about a quarter of it before the group went through with the plan to split and so Firbis left the first location of the cathedral. The Cartel The three of them soon settled in a different location and created The Cartel, a group living in an underground base. Firbis started working on his cathedral there again by attempting to clear an area of 150x52 blocks that was supposed to be up to 50 blocks tall but before he could finish it MastersChief posted a screenshot of Seiyadragon's assumed dupe, clearly showing large parts of the base's bedrock. Rather than waiting to be found and robbed they packed all their stuff and left. Lepus Cathedral Firbis decided to g o away and build his cathedral at a secret location at which he arrived on July 18th 2019 and spent 23 days building what is now the Lepus Cathedral. The build is up to 63 blocks tall, 89 blocks wide and 150 blocks long. Pictures of the cathedral are down in the gallery. Build Guild After finishing the cathedral Firbis was invited by Frazzle53 to join Build Guild and build a cathedral at his location. He started working on a replica of Notre Dame de Paris there but managed to build about a third of it before TipTopBop released the world seed and the seed got changed, revealing locations of most old bases and the group had to move. Gallery |-| Maparts= - Frisbee Doge= 2020-01-07 09.31.52.png }} |-| Cathedrals= - Kallekot Cathedral= 23.png 21.png 25.png 22.png - Passione Cathedral= 2019-06-20 12.59.54.png 2019-06-20_21.51.13.png }} |-| Churches= - Church of Saint John of Nepomuk= 2019-09-17_20.42.31.png 2019-09-17_20.39.33.png 2019-09-17_20.40.36.png 2019-09-17_20.41.22.png - Church of Frazzle= 2019-09-14_21.13.34.png 2019-09-14_21.14.22.png 2019-09-14_21.14.48.png 2019-09-14_21.15.10.png 2019-09-14_21.15.20.png - Church of Saint Cyprian of Antioch= 2019-09-16_22.30.04.png 2019-09-16_22.26.23.png 2019-09-16_22.26.06.png 2019-09-16_22.25.47.png - Notre Dame de Kallekot= 1.png 2019-04-26_23.02.14.png 2019-04-26_22.38.00.png }} |-| Mosques= Category:Players